Heartbreak Coverup
by CherriesR4me
Summary: "For Gallagher's sake Zach! Josh is dating Deedee!" "Oh." "Zach, you know I trust you right? And if you can't trust me back…then I-I don't think t-this is going to work." She whispered, holding back the tears. "Cam, please. I just didn't want to lose you." He pleaded. "Oh, yeah." She replied in a harsh tone. "How's that working out for you." Zammie one-shot! R&R! Thanks!


**AN: Hello lovelies! I know I should be updating my other story "It's All Goode", but I really wanted to write a one-shot, and well, inspiration struck me while listening to a song. Lol.**

**It's called 'Heartbreak Coverup'...you guys should listen to it while reading this. Or not. it's up to you. :D**

**Also, I tried to write in third person. I usually write in first, but what the heck, I gave it a try. Not exactly my comfort zone, but hope it was fine :)**

**Anyway, here it goes. Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Gallagher series, just the unnamed bartender in this story. Haha :))**

* * *

Two_ weeks ago…_

"_Cam please, let me explain?"_

"_I don't want to hear it Zach."_

"_But Cammie, you don't understand!"_

"_Oh of course I don't. Because I never understand anything, right Zach." Cammie said bitterly._

_She marched into their apartment, slamming the door in Zach's face. Zach groaned in annoyance, before quickly following her inside._

"_Let's be reasonable Gallagher girl…"_

_Cammie turned around, angry tears streaming down her face._

"_Reasonable? Reasonable!" She said with a bitter laugh. "You should have thought that before you spied on me!"_

"_I was just making sure Josh didn't pull any funny business." Zach said, trying to explain._

"_Zach, how many times do I have to tell you? Josh and I were there for Deedee's birthday. There is nothing going on between us." She let out an exasperated sigh._

"_Well, I know you're not into him, but how can I be sure that Josh didn't want you back – "_

"_He's my ex Zach! My ex! Meaning we are done, a thing of the past. You are my boyfriend now! Why can't you understand that?" Cammie screamed._

"_I just wanted to make sure that that scumbag wouldn't get too friendly with my girl! Sometimes I feel like he's trying to steal you back!" Zach shouted back._

_By now the couple was shouting at each other at the top of their lungs, fists clenched. It was a surprise none of their neighbors were complaining, but then again, you wouldn't want to interfere with these two._

"_Zach, I don't care what Josh is up to. The point is you should've trusted me. Not march into the party, starting a fight, and ruining Deedee's party, just because I danced with Josh!"_

"_He had his arms around you pretty tight. I had a reason to be jealous!" Zach's eyes filled up with anger and hurt. He didn't know why Cammie couldn't understand._

"_For Gallagher's sake Zach! Josh is dating Deedee!"_

_The room was silent, only the sound of heavy breathing filling the room. Zach's eyes started to fill with regret, realizing his mistake._

"_Oh." Was all he could utter._

"_Zach, you know I trust you right?" Cammie asked, hurt lacing her voice._

_Zach on the other hand, was suddenly speechless. He didn't know what to say._

"_And if you can't trust me back…then I-I don't think t-this is going to work." She whispered, holding back the tears._

"_Cam, please. I just didn't want to lose you." He pleaded._

"_Oh, yeah." She replied in a harsh tone. "How's that working out for you."_

_She walked to their room, while Zach crashed onto the couch, a million thoughts floating through his head. He had to make it up to her, he shad had to. But how?_

_Fifteen minutes later, Cammie marched out of the room with her suitcase._

"_W-what are you doing." Zach asked with an unsteady voice, on the verge of tears. He already knew the answer._

"_I'm sorry Zach. It's just – if you don't trust me…then this isn't going to work." Cammie avoided his eyes, knowing that she was about to spill some tears of her own._

"_Cam, please, I'm sorry. We can work this out." Zach begged._

_Cammie looked one last time at Zach, her eyes broken, before she turned around to leave him._

"_Goodbye."_

_That was all she said, and she was gone._

_Zach slid onto the ground, unable to fight back his tears._

"_I love you…" He whispered, but he knew he was too late. Cammie's already gone._

_She's gone._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Another shot.

Shot after shot, Zach drank.

These past few days, this is what he usually spends his time on. Getting drunk at the local bar.

"One more shot of whiskey." Zach hollered at the bartender.

"Sir…you're getting a bit too drunk. This is your 8th shot…" He said worriedly.

"Just give me another one." Zach snapped in a dangerous tone. This guy has got to be used to him by now. Zach had been going here at 8pm sharp, for the past 6 nights.

Zach had been a mess ever since Cammie left him. All his nights would be spent like this, and every morning, he'd have a hangover. His friends have been trying to get him back on his feet.

Trying being the operative word.

Zach's mind started getting woozy, his head pounding hard.

_Cammie…Cammie…_

That was the only thought going through his mind. He thought of her over and over again.

He thought about her so much, that when he picked up his phone, he accidently called her.

"Zach, what do you want?" She said rather bored. Looks like Cammie hasn't forgiven him yet.

He smiled nonetheless, happy to hear her voice.

"Hey Gallagher girl…" He muttered into the phone. "You're voice sounds so pretty…" He sounded obviously drunk.

"Zachary Goode, are you drunk?" Cammie scolded into the tone.

"You sound like my mother." Zach chuckled.

"Zach, seriously, where are you?" Her tone getting more worried by the minute. Throughout their whole relationship, she never saw him drunk. Heck, she's never seen him drunk ever.

"I'm at the bar, around the corner from Chloe's…"

Cammie didn't wait for him to finish. She threw on a jacket and put on her converse. She didn't care if she looked weird in her pajama top and sweats. She didn't care if she was driving over the speed limit. She was worried, and she only had one goal in mind: to get to Zach.

Sure she was heartbroken to know that Zach didn't trust her, after all they've been through, all she's done for him. But that didn't mean she didn't care about him anymore. They've dated for 2 years, and were friends much longer before that. It wasn't something you could get rid of in two weeks.

Cammie barged into the bar, her eyes quickly searching the crowd.

_Where was he?_

The world started to slow down, as she felt dizzier every second. Her heart was beating so loudly.

Then suddenly, her eyes spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. She sighed a breath of relief, and quickly sauntered over to him.

He was about to drink what look liked his 12th shot. Cammie quickly intercepted it from his hand, much to his annoyance.

"Hey, what's the big idea –"

"That's enough now Zach." He immediately recognized her voice and turned to face her. There she was: Cammie. The girl he couldn't get out of his head.

"Cammie…" He asked confused, but elated nevertheless.

"We'll talk later, let's get you home first."

Cammie helped Zach into her car, and drove him home. Even though she moved in with Bex, she still kept the key to their apartment. She opened the door and walked in to the place she used to live in for the past 18 months.

She sighed.

She sure missed the place. The sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla from the countless of times Zach baked for her. She took a deep breath in and smiled.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, where are the cookies?"_

_Cammie gave a toothy grin, trying to act innocent._

"_I don't know Zachy."_

"_Cam…" Zach glared teasingly. "Give them back."_

"_You sure you want that? I'll have to barf them out."_

"_Eww Gallagher girl! That's gross."_

_She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as he just chuckled at his sweet, slightly crazy girlfriend._

"_You're gonna have to pay for not leaving me a single cookie, which I baked." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye._

_Cammie was horrified. He was definitely up to no good._

_Just then, Zach started chasing her, and on impulse, she ran away screaming at the top of her lungs._

"_I'm gonna get you Gallagher girl!"_

"_Never!" At least, that's what Cammie thought._

_However, Zach eventually caught up with her and he picked her up from behind._

"_Zachary Goode! You better put me down this instant!"_

"_Never!" Zach said imitating her._

"_I'm not kidding Goode, put me down this instant!"_

"_Ok…" Zach threw her onto the couch._

"_Ow!" Cammie yelped._

_Zach hovered over her, and started tickling her sides._

"_Z-Zach! Hahahaha! Stop it! You know I'm e-extremely t-ticklish!" She managed to get through her gasps of breath._

"_But I don't want to Gallagher girl." He replied playfully._

"_I won't k-kiss you for a m-month."_

_Zach abruptly stopped._

"_You serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh come one…" He pleaded, using his best puppy dog face._

_Cammie just laughed and pinched his nose. Then, she got an idea._

"_Unless…you bake me another batch of cookies." Cammie compromised._

"_Only if you give me some." Zach argued._

"_Deal."_

_They spent the rest of that day eating Zach's delicious cookies, and having a tickling tournament. After all, Zach can be pretty ticklish too._

_*End*_

She sighed at the memory, a tear almost escaping her eye. Oh how she missed the times they've spent together.

She sat Zach down on the couch as she ran her hands through its velvety texture.

"Cammie…" Zach mumbled repeatedly, only half awake.

"Let's get you cleaned up Zach."

Cammie got a damp towel and started wiping Zach's face, trying to clean him up a bit. She changed his shirt, which did not fluster her, since she's seen him shirtless countless of times. He did sleep shirtless after all.

"Cammie, I missed you." Zach whispered, so quietly, Cammie thought she imagined it.

"I miss us. I miss my Gallagher girl." Zach continued, slightly louder, still in his half asleep state.

Cammie felt the tears brimming in her eyes. They were about to overflow.

"I love you."

And that did it. Cammie couldn't stop the tears. She didn't want to anymore. She let them flow freely.

"Zach, you have no idea how much I love you." She cried, "and you don't know how much it hurts, knowing that I want us to get back together, but I-I just can't…" Cammie choked.

She stared into Zach's angelic face. His bright green eyes, now open wide, shining brightly at her.

"Cammie, please give me another chance." Zach pleaded softly, his eyes starting to tear up as well.

She swept a stray strand of hair on his forehead, and cupped his face in her hands.

"Zach, maybe in the future. When we're more mature. When you can learn to trust me. Maybe…we're just not ready yet." I said sadly. Then I gave him a soft smile, and tried to sound more optimistic. "Besides, if we really were meant for each other, then one day…we'll come back to each other, won't we?"

"Yeah…" He said softly, looking away.

Cammie wiped the lone tear that slid down Zach's face. She started to stand up, only to be stopped by Zach's hand, gripping her wrist.

His eyes were filled with pain and hurt. It took every inkling of her strength to not break down right then.

"Please don't go…"

"I have to Zach."

"I love you." He whispered.

She nodded sadly, her eyes turning red from the tears.

"I love you too." She whispered back, as she turned around.

She walked away again that night.

From the apartment.

From her safe haven.

From Zach.

_Maybe someday…_

_But for now, he probably won't remember what happened when he woke up._

_And maybe, that's for the better._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Ok?**

**Lol. Pretty please review! And check out my other story too ;) will update tomorrow!**

**So yeah, just press that little button down there. Thanks!**

**Ana xx**


End file.
